If Old Mr Darcy Never Had A Son
by pandpgirl
Summary: Elizabeth Darcy is the darling eldest daughter of the Master of Pemberley. Embarking on yet another last minute trip, this time into Hertfordshire, Elizabeth encounters familiar faces in unusual places. What-if, fortune swap.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer - I've been a lurker here for some time and haven't written anything in years so I can't promise you much with this idea that kept floating around in my brain. Reviews and dare I say it encouragement would be appreciated but my own ex-lurker status means I can hardly expect such favours ;-) Anyway, here's the beginnings of my own Regency what-if..._

CHAPTER ONE

It is a truth but rarely acknowledged that a young woman in possession of a great fortune and set to inherit still more will be prone to such bouts of willful spontaneity as to quite shock and appall the world at large. Such was the case with our heroine who, without the limits of fortune or an imposing elder brother, and being as she was a darling to her father in his dotage, found herself leaving her post as mistress of her father's house for a brief sojourn South, to the happy county which held not only relatives of her departed Mama but also her dearest friend.

Although her beloved Papa gave his blessing to her venture even with but a day's notice he had witheld from her the companionship of her sister and so it was that Elizabeth Darcy journeyed with only her lady's maid and her own thoughts for company.

"Do you think my Father knows, Sarah?" asked the lady of her maid as she gazed determinedly out of the window at the passing meadow, breaking a silence which had lasted above an hour.

"Knows what, m'lady?" came Sarah's reply as she set aside her needlework.

"That I simply had to escape? That Pemberley itself had felt like a prison these last weeks?" her lady replied, her tone conveying her dearest wish, that her father remain blind to her deepest folly all the while her unseeing eyes remaining fixed on the world outside.

"I believe he sees nothing unusual about your trip, remember last Easter? You left Rosings without a word and had the town house opened up before anyone knew you'd left Kent! Mrs Williams has yet to forgive you for giving her no notice of your coming you know." Sarah replied, cracking a small smile knowing full well it would be reciprocated.

Sarah was not disappointed, her mistress's body relaxed into the carriage upholstery and eyes bouncing with merriment met her own: "Oh bless us and save us! Mistress has come on with no warning! And on a Friday of all days, there'll not be a bit of good fish to be got at this hour!" Elizabeth mimicked the housekeeper of Darcy House, a smile spreading across her features and the glumness of the past hour put aside. "Aye Sarah, I know I'm far from her good graces for now but I know I'm never far from her heart. For all her flutterings she only seeks to do what is right. I fear my habits or lack there of send her to distraction at times. I ought to know better."

Sarah could say nothing to this but knew that saying nothing at all would leave Miss Darcy to think on things besides Mrs Williams and Friday fish. Breaking the silence which already threatened to engulf them once more Sarah asked whether their hosts may know of their imminent arrival by now to which Elizabeth replied with a cautious optimism. This time their silence held more cheer, focused on what would hopefully be a restorative visit with her dear friend and visiting time with near-lost relations rather than her most private grief.

Within another hour their carriage passed through a small market town bustling with activity in the late afternoon sun. At a brisk knock on the roof Elizabeth righted herself and paid close attention to the scenes outside her window.

"Oh thank goodness itself! This must be Meryton, then we shall reach Netherfield before dark after all Sarah!" said Elizabeth with a bright smile. "It is quite a pretty town I would say. Perhaps almost the size of Lambton? And look, we're attracting some attention!" Elizabeth had observed more than one of the town's pedestrians take note of the livery of her driver and footmen, and the family crest upon the coach. "I begin to think arriving under cover of darkness might have been a better course of action after all, I've yet to acquaint my mother's relatives with my plans. After this kind of entrance to their town they would be quite within their rights to be most put out and cut me completely" mused Elizabeth with half a smile as she settled back once more, content to ponder the issue of her estranged family.

At length their carriage slowed, breaking Elizabeth's thoughts and within moments the carriage door swung open to reveal the steps and slender columns of Netherfield house. Elizabeth placed her hand in that of her footman as she eased her cramped limbs to the ground, Sarah following close behind. Upon finally righting herself and suppressing an unladylike yawn she found her attention caught by a hastily approaching young man.

"Miss Darcy!" cried he, "What a pleasure to see you, welcome to Netherfield! Come, my sister will be anxious to see you. I have to confess your letter arrived but a few hours ago but as always you are most welcome, I hope you'll approve of the place although its nothing to Pemberley I know" the gentleman trailed off, suddenly aware of his soliloquy in the face of his sister's intimidating friend.

"Oh Mr Bingley it is charming! I look forward to exploring your grounds if the weather holds. I apologise for the lack of notice but once I had quite made up my mind I grew terribly restless. I hope my impetuous nature has not caused you any inconvenience." responded Elizabeth, suddenly keenly aware of how anyone but Mr Bingley might view her sudden appearance at his door.

In a rare moment a insight Mr Bingley understood perfectly and with only a wide smile and a barely audible "Nonsense, Miss Darcy" the young man conveyed Elizabeth inside.

Sarah had fallen into the backdrop of this exchange, watching over the unloading of her mistress's various boxes and packages silently thankful to be free of the carriage and counting down the hours until she might make her way to the servant's quarters. As the last package was unloaded Sarah watched Miss Darcy disappear through the grand front entance and as the door closed behind her Sarah heard a lady within cry out "Eliza!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the kind reception! And sorry for not posting sooner - I had a rather long journey home from London on Weds that knocked me off schedule (complete understatement...). I will try to post again on Thursday & in the meantime this chapter should answer the most immediate question..._

CHAPTER TWO

"Oh Eliza you are come!" cried her closest friend.

Charlotte Bingley stopped short of breaking into an undignified sprint across the foyer (for who knew if she might faint) instead restraining herself to calling out and walking at a brisk pace. All at once Elizabeth felt herself clutched so tightly she could not help her breath rushing from her lungs.

"Charlotte! It is too good to see you, it has been too long!" exclaimed Elizabeth, her genuine joy at this reunion stifling her lingering sobriety. The warmth of the greeting chasing away the carriage chill it was only Elizabeth's consciousness of Charles' shuffling feet which made her withdraw.

Taking Elizabeth's arm the eldest Bingley ushered her to her room to refresh herself before dinner effectively dismissing a bemused Charles.

The ladies continued their warm reunion as they ascended the stairs and before long arrived at a door in the family wing.

"There should be everything you need in here Lizzy, although I must apologise for the decor, it must have been an age since they were last fitted up! But then we haven't been here above a week and its nicer than our old rooms at the Mansion House at any rate. Not that you'd know that from the way Caro has bemoaned her own sorry suite."

"They are very pleasing Charlotte, do not fret so! Having given you so little notice I would be grateful to have been offered a closet. When I knew you might finally be settling I just could not resist, it has been at least a year since your last visit to us in town. I confess I'm eager to here your impressions of the area?" replied Elizabeth with an encouraging smile.

"Well, Charles has only yesterday started taking callers, business followed him from London and we both have so much to learn! Not to mention Caroline won't hear of us going calling without proper introductions so I have to admit I have yet to meet any of our neighbours, or even leave the estate. The house is happy enough though, and the grounds will be delightful in the coming months. So far I am well pleased at least."

"It is a handsome place, and I believe you may soon expect your first callers. We passed through Meryton on our way here and I think Sarah and I drew attention to ourselves, or rather the carriage did the job so once it is known you are receiving house guests I'm positive the ladies of the area will not be kept at bay by their husbands admonishments a moment longer!"

"No, I suspect you are right. What luck I should have you here to assist me in my duties as lady of the Manor" her friend teased in reply. "I will leave you now to refresh yourself, but please do not tarry, my sisters are especially tiresome this afternoon. In fact if you do not show me mercy you may find yourself in a closet after all" finished Charlotte, using her exit to ensure the last word was hers.

With a sigh Elizabeth approached the window. Charlotte had chosen her room well, the views on offer being a perfect composition of the farmland the estate depended upon and the more ornamental gardens. She could not help but agree with her friend regarding the gardens. They were at that suitable stage where a lady might amuse herself with small improvements and additions to the flower beds but no major reworking was required. Quite a relief, Elizabeth mused, for Charlotte never had been overly enthusiastic about gardens and their maintenance before. As for the surrounding coutryside, what could be seen assured Elizabeth that whilst far from the dramatic vistas she was wont to find in her home county, Hertfordshire would not lack for its own more subtle beauties.

As Elizabeth lost herself in thought, Sarah entered with a dinner dress for her mistress. Sarah's movements awoke Elizabeth from her day dreaming and she moved to the dressing table to prepare herself for dinner. In short order this task was accomplished, Sarah's hands being swift and sure and both young women now having an innate sense of each others movements. Their silent dance complete Elizabeth turned to face the mirror, her face immediately lighting up.

"Oh Sarah, you know me too well, this lilac is just the thing" praised Elizabeth with a mischievous smile. "Miss Caroline will not dare get too close for fear of our coupling appearing too garish to be fashionable. What bliss!"

"I have no idea what you mean Miss, but to be sure Miss Caroline does favour her orange" replied Sarah with a barely discernible smile and a quick curtsey leaving Elizabeth alone once more.

Having decended to the ground floor Elizabeth made her way through the ornate hallways, following the sound of voices raised in heated discussion. Tiresome indeed! Charlotte is becoming quite the lady of understatement thought Elizabeth as a footman ushered her into the room.

"Lizzy, thank you for joining us at last!" Charlotte exclaimed, giving a warning look in the process. Understanding immediately that Charlotte suspected more than a little tarrying on her part Elizabeth seated herself next to her friend, making a gesture to her fresh attire with her eyes.

"Miss Darcy, a pleasure to see you again. How did you get on with that piece Charlotte sent you? I must say we mastered it in an afternoon but then we have not a dependent sibling to call time away from our accomplishments." greeted Caroline Bingley with a thin smile.

"I found it most enjoyable Miss Caroline, Georgiana does not require so much attention now that she is almost a young lady herself. And in truth she is the sweetest creature that such a thing could never be a chore. I hope you are well Miss Caroline?"

"As well as is to be expected having been dragged from the joys of London by my siblings to this provincial little town of no amusement or fashion. And to think Louisa has been forced to leave her Mr Hurst to the gaiety of the season. Thank heavens their engagement has already been published or he might quite forget about her."

At this Elizabeth could do nothing but smile wanly at Miss Louisa, who only at that moment became aware of the conversation at hand. The smile was returned without comprehension of how her impending marriage came to be mentioned and Elizabeth could not help thinking Louisa well suited to the indolent Mr Hurst.

A silence decended upon them and as it was there were only the ladies to amuse themselves, Charles perhaps most wisely being located elsewhere. Elizabeth could not help the flash of envy as the debate abruptly continued and its subject became clear.

"Consider Charlotte, it will do us no good to attend so soon after our arrival! What will these country folk think if we throw ourselves into their company at the first opportunity? That we need them, that's what! Surely you see it is wisest to reserve our debut in society for something more than a public assembly where quite anyone will gain admittance?" Caroline's case becomming all to clear and support given by Louisa's gentle nod. Perhaps she seeks the appearance of wisdom Elizabeth mused.

"Caroline I am afraid I cannot comprehend your reticence, it is the opportunity for introductions that has held you back from paying calls so far. Do you wish the four of us to be locked up together day after day whilst Charles attends to the estate? For I can assure you I do not."

The discussion continued in much the same vein for some time: Caroline's arguments motivated by her sense of superiority over her new (and still unknown!) neighbours and her belief that in order to establish themselves as the first family of the neighbourhood they must maintain an air of condescension for as long as possible whilst Charlotte was motivated by better principles and the same good humour she shared with her brother.

The deciding argument came from their guest who has grown tired of the argument and almost wished herself still on the road.

"Miss Caroline, Miss Louisa, this would be an excellent opportunity to display yoursleves in the lastest fashions would it not? And our being so close to London must mean that the lastest adorments embraced by the Ton cannot be too long unknown to the general populace of Meryton. Would it not be a more striking entrance into Hertfordshire society for you both if you were to be seen in fashions entirely new? I believe your new neighbours would be quite in awe at the picture you present." Elizabeth stated her case, hoping the scent of her desperation did not linger in the air and that her appeal to their vanity was not grievously transparent. As it was her argument won the day, the younger Bingley ladies distracted enough by this suggestion to spark an animated conversation about their various gowns and fripperies - whether puce was more fashionable than pomona green, whether turbans were quite worn out or just the thing. On and on they continued until the remaining pair shared an exhausted look and excused themselves to the music room until dinner.


End file.
